One serving of ramen
by sandiiitos96
Summary: Naruto bonding with someone was one of my favorite aspects about the show. This is exactly just that.


He stood there completely alone. His dark pupil fixed on a grey stone before his feet.

He didn't read the words written on that grey stone. He just stood there, staring at it, and at times staring through it. Every once in a while a thought crossed his mind. At times he remembered, some other times he'd try to forget.

He also, but most seldom, would notice sparks of emotions igniting deep within his chest. Somewhat like fireworks, but not colorful. Not pretty or mesmerizing, and most certainly didn't explode with a bang. However, these sparks of emotions were as fleeting as fireworks were. One moment there and present, the next one they're gone.

Leaving behind just him and his thoughts.

His memories.

His mistakes.

And also empty hands he kept in his pockets.

_Splash._

A single raindrop hit the ground almost soundlessly. A moment later, several others followed suit. Before it did start to rain, but he wasn't bothered.

He stood there still, his dark pupil fixed on that grey stone before his feet. He still remembered, he still tried to forget, but unlike before, he no longer felt any sparks of emotions igniting within his chest.

It…it was just quiet. And peaceful and in a way, tranquil.

He was fine like that. He enjoyed peacefulness. He didn't mind at all his past leaving him alone with himself.

Just him. With himself, and no ghosts before him.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

It was starting to rain just a bit harder, and eventually, he figured he'd spent enough time here.

"I guess I'll be on my way then. I'll see you soon," He said, and turning himself around, he started to walk away.

And as he did, he partially left behind what was left of his comrades. His friends. His sensei and even his dad.

However, part of it, no, _them, _he carried with himself no matter where he'd be.

Memories. Some of which he cherished, some of which he'd want to forget.

Mistakes. Some of which made him a better person, some of which were nothing more than exactly just that, mistakes.

And empty hands he held in his pockets.

…

It was still raining. Not a downpour, but just hard enough so most people would stay inside their homes. Meantime, he was still walking down the near empty streets. Still on his way to his own home.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

As he continued strolling forward, he started to pass by the ramen restaurant, and suddenly stopped. Moreover, his dark pupil now fixed on that unmistakable orange jacket and pants.

_Naruto._

Kakashi knew it was him, and after giving it some thought, he decided to at least check on him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's eyes perked up from the half-finished bowl of ramen situated between his hands.

"Greetings." His sensei replied.

Naruto blinked, and soon enough, the mild effect of surprise wore off, and his lips curved into an empty grin.

"What's up, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing, really. Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Not at all," He replied, and his sensei allowed himself to occupy an empty seat next to his student. A moment later, his one visible eye briefly gazing at the half-finished bowl of ramen.

"You know, you should really work on your diet. Add some variety to it. Like fruits and vegetables." He lectured him, but it seemed that his student wouldn't have any of that.

"No way, ramen' the best. Was, is, and always will be," He said, and his sensei sighed in response. Resting his chin on his hand.

"A great ninja should always be in a tip-top shape. Part of it is training, part of it is diet, and you, Naruto, most certainly lack in the latter."

"No way, sensei." He disagreed again, flexing his right bicep. "Naruto Uzumaki is always in tip-top shape. _Always. _And ramen' good food for me, and once I'll become the number one Hokage, you'll know I was right about it, believe it!" He chirped, and even the owner of the restaurant chimed in.

"Of course it is! Ramen' good for anyone!" He proudly declared, and Kakashi' sigh deepened.

"I'm just trying to help you, Naruto."

"I know, and I really appreciate it, sensei, but don't you worry. I know what I'm talking about, believe it," He said, and his words seemed so reassuring that his sensei almost chuckled in response.

"Well, if nothing else, you sure seem to believe in what you say," He spoke his mind, and then politely declined the offer to have a serving of ramen from the owner of the restaurant.

"Of course I do! That's exactly the reason why I'll become the number one hokage, believe it!" His grin widened and…then quickly disappeared. Much too quickly, and his blue eyes dropped down to the half-finished bowl of ramen before him.

"…"

He didn't utter a word, and his sensei sensed something was wrong all at once.

He also noted how weird it actually was that Naruto didn't try to finish that half-empty bowl of ramen. Or even stranger yet, the fact his recently acquired genin headband wasn't wrapped around his forehead. Instead, it lay on the right corner of the counter, seemingly nonexistent.

And on top of that, Naruto just seemed off. Not by much, but most certainly enough to be noticeable.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked, and noted how Naruto suddenly faked a cheerful, untroubled grin.

"No, why?"

"It just…" He started, but then wondered how to correctly frame his words. As he did, he noted the owner of the ramen restaurant had disappeared into the separate room. "You seem to be down, Naruto," He said, after deciding he'd simply be blunt with him.

"What makes you say so?"

"Well, for starters, you still haven't finished that bowl of ramen before you. And also, you're not wearing your genin headband. Why?"

"Well, I…" He started, but his voice faltered, and he couldn't finish a word thereafter.

"…"

The silence grew heavier, and in attempt to break this spell, Kakashi put a hand on his student's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"It's alright if you don't want to say anything. I understand. I was the same way," He said, and Naruto' eyes perked up to meet his.

An exchange of nothingness. No deeper understanding or sudden realizations, but Naruto's lips did start to crack open. Slowly and hesitantly.

"Kakashi-sensei…you know how the village feels about me, right?"

"I do."

There was a pause.

"Well…you see, after I finally became a genin, I sorta hoped that they would start to treat me differently. Be a bit kinder, nicer towards me, but…" He stopped, and his somber blue eyes involuntarily gazed at his headband. "They actually seem to hate me even more than they did before I became a genin. It, well, kinda sucks, you know?" He said, and for the briefest of moment, his voice cracked. His lip quivered ever so slightly, his hands balling into two, trembling fists. "Some of them even tried to forcefully take away my headband. Said that a brat like me could never deserve it," He finished, took a shuddering breath and went silent thereafter.

"…Do you believe they're right about that? That you didn't deserve to become a genin."

"No, of course they're…they're wrong…right?" His saddened blue eyes perked up to meet his, but only briefly. Quickly, he casted them down to his two balled fists.

"…"

A brief moment of stiffening silence. Before Kakashi nodded sideways and cracked his lips open.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you're the boy to surpass all of the Hokage'. Even the fourth one," He said, and a bolt of fury struck Naruto down to his very core. Every corner, edge of his face hardened and wrinkled, he harshly bit into his lip and then parted them open. Ready to voice his bottled up feelings and a moment later, his fury subsided.

Before it disappeared completely, and left behind an expression, confused, yet also full of hope.

"…What makes you say that? Do you really believe that?" He asked in a tiny voice, and a new tide of warmth washed over him as he noticed the sincerity from that one visible eye remained.

And now there was a smile behind that mask as well. A smile Kakshi himself didn't notice.

"Well, you see, the fourth Hokage was actually my sensei when I was younger."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"And believe it or not, but you actually remind me of him a lot. Also, I used to have a good friend who'd have grown up to be a great, _great _ninja. Different from many that I know, and you know what? You remind me of him as well, Naruto. Do you get it now?" He asked, and then reached up and over to get hold of Naruto' headband. To place it where it belonged. And as he was doing exactly just that, he continued his train of thought.

"Naruto, you remind me of two of the greatest ninja' I've ever came to know. No. Two of the greatest people I've ever known," He said, and Naruto' headband was back around his forehead. "That's why, yes, I really do believe you have what it takes surpass all of the previous Hokage'," He said.

And then there was a moment of silence.

A moment of realization, and one of acceptance.

And then…then a moment of purest brightest joy as Naruto' lips curved into a smile, his blue eyes brimming with life and honest hope. A moment later, him even starting to laugh, and he did so, so brilliantly, so beautifully that even Kakashi mustered a brief, but also honest chuckle.

When it passed, Naruto' lips cracked open. Almost, but then he realized his feelings were so overwhelming, that even he wasn't sure how to voice them. Therefor he simply offered his sensei a serving of ramen. Even more than just one if he wanted, and he'd pay for them too.

"I…" His sensei wanted to refuse at first, but after giving it some thought, plus constant bickering from Naruto, and he decided that one serving wouldn't do him any harm.

And as he waited for that one serving of ramen being made, Naruto finally decided to finish his. Within some mere moments, he was done and ordered another serving. And as they both were now waiting, Naruto' mind started to wander towards one particular thought. Some moments later, him starting to voice this one very thought.

"By the way, Kakashi sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"You've noticed how I'm struggling with lots of the ninja stuff, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking that…you know, if and when you have some free time on your hands, maybe you could teach me some? I mean, outside of our missions or other assignments and stuff. I just, well, you're a great ninja. And a great person so I'm sure that there's lots of awesome stuff I could learn from you so…what do you say?" He asked, and then followed a brief moment of silence. Before both of them were each served a bowl of ramen, and Kakashi' lips cracked open.

"Sure. I see no reason not to," He said, and as Naruto' lips curved into a smile, he pointed his one visible eye down to his bowl of ramen. And noted just how incredibly, _incredibly _warm it was as he held it in-between his two hands. Before he looked up again, and noted that so was Naruto' smile. No. His smile was even more than that. Not only was it incredibly, _incredibly _warm.

It was also brilliantly bright and hopeful.

"Let's dig in!" Naruto exclaimed, and thereafter wasted no second at all to do exactly just that.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, and started on his as well.


End file.
